Une nuit
by PinkTurtle
Summary: Un petit OS mettant en scène deux personnages du monde d'Harry Potter lors d'une nuit bien particulière.


Bon et bien voilà, voici mon premier écrit. Premier écrit et donc aussi, premier écrit publié.

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF le 04 août 2012 sur le thème : **Orage****. **Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.**  
**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Une nuit  
**_

Une silhouette encapuchonnée fait son apparition au bout de cette rue sombre et étroite. Une baguette magique dans sa main droite, l'homme presse le pas, effectuant de courtes mais rapides foulées. Les plus rapides possibles. La silhouette tourne à droite, puis à gauche. Jetant de rapides coups d'œil derrière lui, craignant d'être suivi. Au débouché d'une ruelle, l'homme se retrouve sur une plus grande artère. Des passants se pressent autour de lui, comprimant son corps dans un véritable bain de foule. Après quelques mètres, l'homme tourne de nouveau la tête, sondant la foule. Il écarquille les yeux de terreur et accélère de nouveau le pas. Un deuxième silhouette vient de surgir de la ruelle. Il l'a retrouvé.

Le premier homme commence à courir, apeuré, fendant la foule qui s'écarte sur son passage avec des murmures désapprobateurs. Mais il n'en a cure. Son poursuivant gagne du terrain, il le rattrape inexorablement. Soudain, il prend à droite et se retrouve sur une petite placette. S'arrêtant un instant, il veut reprendre son souffle et se concentrer, mais il sent déjà une pointe enfoncée dans son dos et un souffle roc derrière lui, signe que l'autre homme l'a rattrapé.

- Tu n'y penses pas, fait une voix dans un souffle.

Le première homme est tétanisé. Il cherche désespérément une échappatoire.

- Retourne toi ! ordonne la voix.

Alors, lentement, très lentement, l'homme se retourne. Le deuxième, bien plus grand, le tient toujours en joue avec sa baguette magique. Un éclair zèbre le ciel et découvre les visages des deux opposants. Le premier, le plus petit, a un visage rond, des yeux clairs, un regard fuyant et des cheveux châtain clair. Le deuxième, le dépassant nettement par sa taille, arbore un visage plus brut, un menton volontaire, des yeux gris et des cheveux noirs. La fureur et le dégoût se lisent dans son regard.

- Expelliarmus ! crie le plus grand des deux.

La baguette magique de l'autre homme, qu'il tient toujours dans sa main baissée, s'envole aussitôt et vient atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.

- Comment as-tu pu ? crache-t-il ensuite, dans un excès de rage.

- Comprends moi ! Je... commence l'homme désormais désarmé, d'une voix suppliante.

- Te comprendre ?! explose le plus grand des deux. Tu me dégoûtes. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour toi. Tu n'as donc aucun honneur !

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Il menaçait de me tuer !

- Alors tu aurais dû mourir ! Tu aurais dû mourir en protégeant ton ami. Mourir avec honneur. Mourir en homme libre !

Une peur immense emplit les yeux du plus petit des deux hommes. Il se sait déjà piégé. Mais peut être y a-t-il un moyen pour retourner la situation.

Un nouvel éclair illumine le ciel orageux, le tonnerre gronde et, quelques secondes plus tard, une pluie diluvienne se met à tomber sur la ville.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder. Il est peut être trop tard, mais tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement, fait l'homme aux cheveux noirs, gardant sa baguette tendue mais scrutant le ciel noir.

- Je suis désolé. Mais tu sais, je suis sûr qu'il aurait compris, que lui aussi aurait voulu protéger sa famille. Jam...

- Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom ! hurle l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Jamais tu m'entends ! Jamais James n'aurait agit de la sorte ! Au contraire ! Il n'aurait pas cherché à fuir comme tu l'as fait ! Il aurait affronté les épreuves comme l'homme digne qu'il était ! Et toi, être vil que tu es, tu ne souillera plus jamais son nom !

- Écoute moi, supplie l'homme aux cheveux châtains. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur. Mais il n'aurait pas voulu que ça se termine comme ça. Il était bon et...

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ! Ne prononce pas son nom !

Les deux hommes ont commencé à tourner, toujours l'un en face de l'autre. Aveuglé par sa rage et sa colère, et scrutant toujours régulièrement le ciel, le plus grand des deux a légèrement baissé sa garde. La suite se passe en un instant. Le premier homme se jette au sol, tendant la main vers sa baguette magique, qu'il réussi à récupérer du bout des doigts. Le deuxième a bien sûr réagit, mais un millième de seconde trop tard.

Les deux hommes se retrouvent de nouveau face à face, l'un au sol, l'autre toujours debout, chacun ayant sa baguette braquée sur l'autre. Un sourire malveillant étire le visage rondouillard.

- Alors c'est finit, constate le plus grand des deux. Il n'y a plus d'échappatoire. Nous sommes coincés.

- Non. Tu es coincé, réplique le deuxième.

Une lueur de folie passe alors dans ses yeux. Et alors que l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'apprête à répliquer, deux éclairs simultanées illuminent la scène. Le premier accompagne la descente depuis le ciel des plusieurs grandes silhouettes fantomatique encapuchonnées de noir. Le second secoue le sol, dessimant plusieurs curieux sur son passage. L'homme au sol a disparu. Il ne reste plus de lui qu'un seul doigt ensanglanté.

Alors, l'homme au cheveux noirs, le plus grand des deux lève son visage vers le ciel. Les gouttes d'eau ruissellent sur ses joues, se mêlant aux larmes d'une fureur vengeresse.

C'était une nuit d'orage sur Londres. Une nuit d'orage comme il en existe beaucoup sur la capitale britannique.


End file.
